robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Adam Clark
Adam Clark was a very experienced roboteer, entering in all main series of Robot Wars bar the last one, also entering in the second series of Robot Wars Extreme. He was mostly a one-man team, creating three heavyweights, two featherweights and a middleweight, and entering four of them (Vector of Armageddon, Wowot, and both versions of 259) by himself. Adam Clark's first Robot Wars robot was Vector of Armageddon, which entered Series 1, going out in the Gauntlet stage. He was helped in part by David Dempster, who assisted with both versions of Corporal Punishment, Clark's heavyweight robot for Series 2 and 3. The duo also entered the featherweight competition in Series 2 with Armadillo. Clark failed to qualify for Series 3 with a robot called Bone, which he tried to enter into the main competition alongside Corporal Punishment. He also failed to qualify for Series 4 with a full body spinner named Twister. Adam Clark still contributed to The Fourth Wars, as a team member of American robot The Mangulator, which featured in the War of Independence. In Series 5, he entered Wowot, going out in Round 1 to Lambsy. In Series 6, he entered his most famous robot; 259. 259 disappointingly dropped out in Round 2 to the 9th seeds Wild Thing. In Extreme Series 2, Adam Clark made one final Robot Wars appearance with a middleweight version of 259, reaching the final of the Middleweight Championship, before losing to the reigning champions Typhoon. Adam Clark created the first ever antweight robot in 1998, which was called Toecutter (not related to the Series 3 heavyweight entry). In recognition for this, he was made the single judge for the Antweight Championship that took place in Extreme Series 2. He also built a custom motor bike with a cow theme called Mootant. Award Nominations Interestingly, three of Adam Clark's robots received nominations for awards. Corporal Punishment was nominated for the Sportsmanship award in Series 2, and both Wowot and 259 both received nominations for the Best Design Award in Series 5 and 6 respectively, with 259 winning the award in Series 6. Robots :Note: Vector of Armageddon was a featherweight robot, but it competed in the main competition of Series 1, as all weight classes were grouped together for that series. Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 12 Series Record *Series 1: Heat, Gauntlet with Vector of Armageddon *Series 2: Heat, Arena Semi-Final with Corporal Punishment and Featherweight Final with Armadillo *Series 3: Heat, Round 1 with Corporal Punishment and failed to qualify with Bone *Series 4: Failed to qualify with Twister and War of Independence with The Mangulator *Extreme 1: Did not enter *Series 5: Heat, Round 1 with Wowot *Series 6: Heat, Round 2 with 259 *Extreme 2: Middleweight Final with 259 *Series 7: Did not enter Honours Trivia Vector of armageddon stuck.JPG|Vector of Armageddon Corporal Punishment.jpg|Corporal Punishment (Series 2) Armadillo.JPG|Armadillo Bone.jpg|Bone Corporal punishment.jpg|Corporal Punishment (Series 3) Mangulator.jpg|The Mangulator (Adam helped to built it) Wowot.jpg|Wowot 259 Pits.jpg|259 259 Middleweight.jpg|259 (Middleweight) 259 Series 7.jpg|The version of 259 built for Series 7 *Interestingly, despite competing in so many series of Robot Wars, Adam Clark didn't actually win a single battle until his final year in the sport, winning 3 battles between his two 259 machines. *Adam Clark worked with the creators of Robot Wars and Techno Games to create a programme called Rescue Robots, shown on CITV in 2003. The show revolved around using robots with particular functions to complete special missions, the missions included getting to a power plant and removing the core rods and many other different missions. *In the German broadcast of the UK vs Germany Special, Adam Clark's name was misspelled as Adam Clarke. Reference Adam Clark's website. Category:Team Pages Category:Roboteers Category:Competitors in 5 Wars